oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost-Hunter
The Ghost-Hunter is the 55th episode of Season 1 and remade within the title Ghost Hunting as the 5th episode of Season 7. After Oggy finishes them off once and for all with a frying pan, the cockroaches come back as ghosts and constantly make nightmares a reality for poor old Oggy. Will Oggy be able to put down this paranormal paranoia he has created, and how will he do it - or is it all over for his sanity? Plot While the near petrified Oggy was watching a 1940s era giant monster movie, the cockroaches play a prank involving sticking a claw-shaped pointer at him, resulting in Oggy angrily retaliating and chasing them into the kitchen, armed with a frying pan. The cockroaches hide in a cooked chicken but Oggy spots them and pummels the whole mass flat - with the cockroaches inside, killing them instantly. Oggy prepares the makeshift coffin - a matchbox for the deceased bodies of the cockroaches, and buries them in Oggy's front yard using an excavator. Few seconds later, the spirits of the cockroaches emerge from their grave and cause paranormal mayhem for Oggy: Firstly, they levitate toothpaste into his nose; form a female version of Oggy '(Olivia form in Season 7) '- a contact kiss causes Oggy's face to be covered in boils; he gets swatted through the bathroom mirror into a virtual area filled with infants that resembled Oggy's appearance; and later a TNT bomb detonation - all of which are the cockroaches' spirits in disguise. Oggy locks himself in the toilet area but the paranormal activity doesn't stop there - however the spirits make 2 copes of the toilets alive and tickle Oggy, causing him to dance - eventually he discoverers he's hallucinating and stops moving, only to hallucinate more by supposedly being in a theater and the audience boos at him. Whilst Dee Dee's spirit levitates the fridge, Oggy finds a book and hides in the closet. Inside the book are pages of how to return spirits back to their bodies using a special green and purple patterned disk mat and green liquid. He then excavated the coffin from the front yard and obtains the "resurrection" materials. Oggy pours the liquid on top of the cockroaches coffin on top of the disk, whilst reading gibberish like prayer commands from the book. The spirits (who are present) are confused as the disk activates, causing a supernatural cloud vortex to levitate the house, and the cockroaches spirits are struck by lightning and return to the bodies. The vortex ends, Oggy falls, breaking his guitar string, and the deceased bodies of the roaches come back to life, much to the euphoric relief for Oggy. It seemingly nearly got undone when a falling TV squashes them, but they survived happily and laughed. In the end, Oggy and the cockroaches enjoy watching another scary movie, but they do so on the enchanted disk mat which activates, causing the monsters in the movie to emerge from the floor! The titular characters freak out as the episode ends. Trivia * The original version shows an female copy of Oggy, but in Season 7, it's Olivia. * The original title card shows the souls of Dee Dee, Marky & Joey. The revised title card now shows gravestones in Oggy's yard, honoring Dee Dee, Marky & Joey. Gallery PWacQSaauVHOQzeeHDPJ1WCEySO.jpg The Ghost-Hunter 2.png|In original version form female of Oggy wants to kiss on Oggy's face to be covered in boils. The Ghost-Hunter 3.png Ghost.jpg File:IMG_20190613_213639.jpg Ghost Hunting 2.jpg|In revised version Olivia wants to kiss on Oggy's face to be covered in boils. Ghost Hunting 3.png File:IMG_20190613_213839.jpg Video fr: Oggy contre les fantômes Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)